1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to guide shaft support mechanisms and recording medium recording and reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to a guide shaft support mechanism and a recording medium recording and reproducing apparatus which facilitate attachment of support members for supporting guide shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording and reproduction apparatus for a disk recording medium, for instance, includes an optical head for reading information from or writing information to a recording surface of the disk recording medium rotated on a turntable. The optical head is movable in a radial direction of the disk recording medium, being guided by a pair of guide shafts mounted on a base.
In guide shaft support mechanisms for supporting guide shafts of this kind, the guide shafts are positioned by fixing to the base support parts for supporting the end portions of the guide shafts. If the guide shafts are mounted in positions deviating from correct positions, a direction in which the optical head is moved with respect to the disk recording medium deviates from the right direction so that a laser beam emitted from the optical head is prevented from accurately tracing tracks formed on the disk recording medium. The attachment accuracy of the support parts for supporting the guide shafts is therefore important.
However, according to the conventional guide shaft support mechanisms, the guide shafts are positioned on the base with the end portions thereof being fitted into the support parts. Therefore, each of the four support parts should be positioned and mounted on the base in an assembly process. However, since the four support parts are similar to one another in shape, the four support parts are often confused with one another. This requires workers to be careful not to confuse the four parts with one another, thus requiring time in assembly.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a guide shaft support mechanism and a recording medium recording and reproducing apparatus in which the above-described disadvantage is eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a guide shaft support mechanism and a recording medium recording and reproducing apparatus which facilitate respective assembly processes.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by a guide shaft support mechanism for supporting a guide shaft on a base, the guide shaft guiding a moving body in a given direction, which mechanism includes first and second parts supporting first and second ends of the guide shaft, respectively, and a third part connecting the first and second parts, wherein the first through third parts are formed integrally with one another.
According to the above-described mechanism, the first and second parts are prevented from being apart from each other. Therefore, the first and second parts are prevented from being confused in a mounting process, thus facilitating the mounting process.
Additionally, the third part has a flexible end portion bent in a U-shape. Further, the flexible end portion deforms to absorb a deviation of a position of the first part relative to that of the second part in mounting the first and second parts on the base.
According to the guide shaft support mechanism having the above-described structure, if the positions of the first and second parts are deviated relative to each other, the one end portion of the third part deforms to absorb the deviation. Therefore, the first and second parts are accurately mounted on the base.
The above objects of the present invention are also achieved by a recording and reproduction apparatus for a recording medium, which apparatus includes a head for writing data on and reading data from the recording medium, a pair of guide shafts for guiding the head so that the head is freely movable in a given direction, a base including first and second parts for positioning first and second ends of the guide shafts, and a pair of guide shaft support members including first and second support parts for supporting the first and second ends of the guide shafts, respectively, and first and second engagement parts engaging the first and second parts of the base, respectively, wherein the first and second support parts and the first and second engagement parts of each of the guide shaft support members are integrally formed.
According to the above-described apparatus, the first and second support parts are prevented from being apart from each other. Therefore, the first and second support parts are prevented from being confused in a mounting process, thus facilitating the mounting process.